Until We Bleed
by CardHouseDreamer23
Summary: When Dawn Trager leaves a friend stranded, Juice makes a new friend. Will it turn into more? I know I'm really...really bad at writing summaries...the story is better I promise!
1. Stranded

Hey guys! this is my first SOA story and I hope you guys like it!

This story, after the first chapter will follow each episode starting with season 1, episode 1!

Please feel free to be brutally honest and critique! I would love to hear how I could write this story better for you all! Criticism is always welcome!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Mackenzie :)

* * *

**Until We Bleed**

Chapter 1: Stranded

* * *

"Mackenzie!" Dawn called towards the bathroom while she sat on the couch in the living room of Kenzie's house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kenzie said putting her earrings in as she made her way to the living room. Dawn was getting agitated she could tell, it's the only time she used her full name.

"umm, makeup?" Dawn groaned as she looked Kenzie over.

"I have makeup on." Kenzie said turning to look in the mirror.

"Whatever, let's go." Dawn said rolling her eyes before walking out the front door and to her car. Dawn was a character. Yeah, she was mean sometimes but she was Kenzie's friend. It was rare that she was in town and she never stayed very long, but when she needed some place to stay, Kenzie was always her first choice.

"We're going to pick up some money from my dad first, that okay?" Dawn asked starting up her car.

"Sure," Kenzie answered honestly. She was never one to protest much. she was always the kind of person to just roll with it. However, Dawn's dad did kind of put her on edge. She had only met him twice before and even though he was always as nice as can be, he was still rough looking. Not to mention he was a member of the 'Sons of Anarchy' and although she would never show it, anyone involved with that whole deal made her uncomfortable.

"Come on," Dawn said grabbing her things and slamming the door behind her. Kenzie got out and followed her closely to the garage knowing that if she strayed from her too much she might get caught in an awkward situation. She waited patiently...and awkwardly until Dawn and her father were done greeting each other hello. "You remember Kenzie, right?" Dawn asked Tig who now had one arm slung over Dawn's shoulders.

"Of course I do. Thanks for always giving Dawn a place to stay while she's here." He said reaching out a hand to shake Kenzie's.

"It's not a problem Mr. Trager, I enjoy Dawn's company," Kenzie smiled while letting go of his hand to awkwardly tuck a strand of light brown hair behind her ear. He smirked knowing that sometimes the friends got on each others nerves severely.

"Follow me," Tig said walking past both of the girls without another word. Kenzie knew he was talking more to Dawn that to herself so when she spotted a picnic table near where Tig was heading, she took it as an opportunity to let Dawn and her father have some alone time.

She sat on the tabletop with her feet on the bench while she pulled out her cell phone. She stared at her phone trying to decide whether to look up something random on the internet, awkwardly text someone or to play a game. "Have you seen Tig?" His voice made her look up from her phone and give him a curious look. She looked around to make sure he was talking to her before she answered.

"I think he's still inside." She said with a faint smile.

"Thanks!" he said starting to move before stopping. "Wait...who are you?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No one," She answered honestly with a shrug. He nodded his head with a slight smile. Kenzie watched the back of his mohawked head disappear behind the same door that Tig and Dawn had gone through. "Interesting," she muttered to herself before turning her attention back to her phone. She was hoping that was the last uncomfortable interaction she would have to go through and that Dawn would hurry up and come out so she could leave.

Her attention was ripped away from her phone again by a car coming to a quick stop almost directly in front of her. Dawn came out of the door she had gone in with Tig and the mohawked guy right behind her. Kenzie breathed a sigh of relief to herself until Dawn walked past her and into the car that just pulled up. "Umm, Dawn!" She yelled catching the attention of her friend who was now settled in the front seat. She put her phone on the table and jumped down moving towards the car. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Dawn answered with a wide smile.

Kenzie tried her best to process what was going on. "Well, leave me your car keys or something Dawn," she yelled getting a little more annoyed.

"Then how would I get back to your house later?" Dawn asked seriously.

"How do I get home right now?!" Kenzie almost screamed. Dawn shrugged her shoulders as the car sped off. "Bitch…" She whispered to herself. She never thought Dawn would put her in a position like this, especially when they had planned Dawn's whole last day in town together.

"Do you have a way to get home?" Kenzie heard Tig's voice behind her.

She composed herself and turned around to face the two men who still stood in the doorway. "Of course I do," She smiled trying to hide her anger towards Dawn.

"Besides walking?" Tig looked at her sternly. She knew she couldn't lie to him, he would be able to tell right away.

She shook her head with a smile. "Have a nice day!" she smiled a little wider before turning to leave. She just wanted to be out of there and home to let off steam and hopefully make herself feel a little better.

"Wait," she heard Tig's voice from behind her once again. She knew she had to stop. "Juice take her home for me? She's a good friend of Dawn's and I'm not letting her walk home."

"Oh no no, don't worry about it really, you don't have to do that. It's not that far anyways, I'll be fine," she informed with a slight smile.

"You got it, Tig," the mohawked guy, who Kenzie now knew to be 'Juice', said patting Tig's shoulder and walking past her gesturing for her to follow.

She turned as she walked away smiling at Tig. "Thanks," she said with a nod. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she originally thought. He nodded back before continuing what he was doing before the girls got there.

Tig knew it upset Kenzie that Dawn had taken off on her. He had only met her a few times but always thought she was a good girl and was thankful for everything she would always do for his daughter. He was glad he could at least give her a ride home, even if it wasn't from him.

* * *

Juice patted the seat behind him as he sat on his bike. "Ever been on one of these?" Juice asked her noticing the look on her face.

"Never," she laughed getting on cautiously thanking God in her head that she had decided to wear jeans. She made sure to keep her distance. He was doing her a huge favor taking her home and she didn't want to do anything that may or may not upset him.

He took notice of how cautious she was at holding on. "You know," he started catching her attention "I don't bite. Unless you want me to and uh, specify where," he finished with a wide smile.

This made her laugh. She loosened up after laughing for a few seconds. She knew he was joking, she just wasn't expecting it out of someone like Juice. "You're funny," she finally said not wiping the smile from her face.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Kenzie said hopping off of Juice's bike and straightening out her shirt.

"Sure," He answered with a nod. He watched her grab a key off the porch light and let herself in making sure she was in safely before he took off.

Kenzie went straight to the kitchen and started digging through the cabinets. She found everything she needed to finally start baking. Baking always helps calm her down when she's mad and needs to cool off. She was in the middle of baking when the front door opened. Dawn walked into the kitchen and threw Kenzie's keys on the counter.

"You left your keys and purse in my car. I figured you might need them so, I, uh...stopped by to drop them off" Dawn said not sure if Kenzie was mad or not.

"Thanks," Kenzie said after a few seconds of silence. Dawn slowly turned to leave before stopping.

"I'm leaving tonight instead of tomorrow," Dawn finally said. Kenzie nodded her head and watched as Dawn left. She wasn't sure how she held all the anger she had towards Dawn, but she was glad that she did.

* * *

By the time she was finished baking all the batter that she angrily mixed, it was already starting to get dark. She took a breath and started preparing the frosting so it was just the way she liked it. Cupcakes literally covered her entire kitchen. Every open surface was covered with a cupcake. She had half of the cupcakes frosted before she heard a knock at the door. Kenzie wiped her hands on a towel before preparing herself for the fight she thought she was about to have with Dawn.

She was shocked when she didn't find Dawn on the other side of the door, but instead it was Juice. "Oh, hi!" Kenzie said cheerfully and still a bit surprised.

"I thought you might need this, found it on my way out," Juice said holding up her cell phone.

"Oh my phone, I didn't even know I lost it. Where did you find it?" She smiled taking it from Juice's hand.

"On a table outside," he laughed.

"That explains it," she smiled. "Thanks for...bringing it over."

"It's not a problem," he replied slowly turning to leave.

"Do you umm...want a cupcake or two or...ten?" Kenzie laughed finally realizing that she didn't know what she was going to do with the massive amount of cupcakes she had sprawled about her kitchen.

"Umm...sure," he smiled. She could tell he was unsure and it made her want to laugh a little.

"Well come on in, you can pick out what you like," she said moving to the side and gesturing for him to come in. She led the way to her kitchen and watched his eyes widen as he seen the dessert covered kitchen. "I bake when I get angry, I think I went a little overboard."

"Did you...think you were baking for a small country?" He laughed taking a cupcake off the counter and eating half of it in one bite. "These are really...really good though."

"Thanks," Kenzie said looking up from her icing with a smile. "Seriously, take whatever you want, a thank you for giving me a ride home when you really didn't have to. Oh! Here," she started before taking out a small container and putting a four cupcakes in it before grabbing a marker and writing 'Thanks Mr. Trager' on it. "Can you make sure these get to Mr. Trager for me as a thank you for getting me a ride home?"

"Of course, Juice by the way," he smiled. She knew that already but wasn't about to let him know that.

"Mackenzie, or Kenzie," she smiled back packing up a bunch of different cupcakes in a big box and placing Tig's cupcakes in the bottom right corner to save space. "Here you go," she sighed pushing it towards him. A few less cupcakes she had to worry about. "If you want anymore, you know where to get them," she laughed.

"I won't bother you anymore, I promise," he laughed back.

"I'll tell you what, I'll put my number on this box and if you need or want more let me know. I need to get rid of them all and soon so give them to anyone and everyone. Aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, your girlfriend, just...help me get rid of them" she explained focusing on writing her number on the box.

"Deal," he laughed watching her write on the box.

"There," she said lifting up the box and handing it to Juice. "Enjoy."

"Thanks again," he smiled before leaving. Kenzie locked the door behind him. She may have had tension with Dawn and she didn't know quite where their friendship stood but, she may just have found another friend in Juice.

* * *

"Good morning," Kenzie smiled putting down a platter of cupcakes in the middle of the lounge. "I made way too many cupcakes last night so please eat them?" All the nurses and doctors in the lounge didn't have to be asked twice. She noticed one doctor didn't make a move for the platter. She grabbed a cupcake and headed to where her friend sat at a table in the back reading a book. "Good morning, Tara," She said flashing a smile. She hand't known Tara very long, but she could tell that something was definitely bothering her.

"Morning, Kenz," Tara smiled.

"Here, cupcake, I figured you'd want one before they were all gone," she said smiling.

"Thanks," she softly said reaching for the cupcake.

"Everything alright?" Kenzie finally asked concerned at the way Tara was acting.

"Yeah, I'm just...worn out I think," she softly smiled. Kenzie knew that something was bothering Tara since the day she started at the hospital. For the most part she was herself, but some days she just seemed...off.

"I have to start my shift but I'll bring you a pick me up during my lunch?" She smiled. Kenzie knew she was always busy so she sometimes brought her coffee or something sweet to keep her going through her shift.

"Do you want to grab dinner instead later? I could use a night out." Tara looked at her with hopeful eyes. Kenzie didn't think she was close enough with Tara to see her outside of work, but she knew Tara needed someone and she could always use more friends.

"I'd like that," Kenzie smiled getting up from the table. "Just call me later?"

Tara smiled nodding her head. "See you later Kenz."

As she left the lounge Kenzie couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different going on with almost everything in her life. Ever since Dawn's visit things were changing in her life, making her look at things in a different perspective. She couldn't help but feel that this was all just the beginning.

* * *

So what did you think? good? bad? worth continuing? Thanks for reading! :)


	2. New Things

Thank you so much to lederra and cupcake81 for the reviews...I tried to work in what you wanted to see as best I could :)

Again, please don't hesitate to leave honest criticism!

* * *

**Until We Bleed**

Chapter 2: New Things

Follows Season 1 Episode 1

* * *

It's been a week since Dawn had left Kenzie stranded. She had kept in touch with Juice and had managed to make sure Tara was her usual self everyday. Kenzie was finishing up her shift at the hospital when she heard a soft voice calling her name. She smiled to herself. Mrs. Dawson was one of her favorite patients. She would easily get on any other nurses nerves but Kenzie enjoyed her company. She was sweet and just wanted someone to talk to.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Dawson?" Kenzie asked smiling as she entered the room.

"There's a book in the cabinet, would you mind getting it for me?" Mrs. Dawson said with a wide smile.

"Of course I can." She opened the cabinet and found a little book covered in black leather. "This one?"

"That's the one, darling," Mrs. Dawson said taking it from Kenzie's hands. "It's my journal, I write everything I want to say but can't in here. I want people to be able to read this and know who I really was later, what I really thought."

"That's a good idea Mrs. Dawson."

Kenzie walked out of the room and stopped right outside the doorway. Maybe Mrs. Dawson didn't have such a bad idea. She wouldn't mind reading what was in the sweet lady's thoughts.

* * *

Kenzie walked down the halls of St. Thomas ready for her shift the next day. She had decided to buy a journal the night before after work but had yet to make an entry.

"Hey Tara," Kenzie called seeing Tara awkwardly standing in the hallway. It was rare that her and Tara worked so close but it did happen once or twice.

"Hey Kenz, could you maybe take Room 5's vitals?" Tara asked looking more at the ground than at Kenzie.

"Sure thing Doc," Kenzie smiled noticing there were two other people standing nearby. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Tara wanted her out of the area more than she really needed vitals on the patient who was in room 5. She tried to take as long as she possibly could to avoid walking into an awkward situation she obviously wasn't meant to be a part of. The girl looked worn out as she sat with her eyes closed propped up in the bed. Kenzie noticed the markings on her arm...drugs. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued what she was doing. She moved as slow as she possibly could gathering the vitals she thought she should get until the door opened.

Tara waved to her telling her to come to the hallway just as she finished. "You alright?" Kenzie asked noticing Tara's almost flustered look.

"Yeah...yeah but, can we talk?" She looked serious and as Kenzie nodded her head she knew she was about to hear something that was weighing on Tara's mind.

* * *

When Kenzie got home she was enraged. She had been enraged all day after her talk with Tara. She had tried to calm down but it had just gotten worse throughout the day, Every time she would see that little baby she would get even more furious. She threw her things down and after changing, went right to what she knew would calm her down. She baked. She learned from her mistake and was cautious not to bake enough to cover the entire kitchen and only made one batch.

She cleaned up the kitchen and went to the backyard. She laid in the grass and looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark and she watched as the light to the world slowly went dark. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. _'Are you home?' _she read right under Juice's name. She could really use the company and with Tara being just as on edge as she was, Juice was the only other one she really wanted with her at that moment. '_In the backyard" _she typed back putting the phone back into her pocket. She stared at the sky until she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hey," Juice smiled at her. "What are you doing?"

"Just...looking at the sky. Didn't really have much else to do," she laughed.

"Well, then," he started mimicking her position.

"Oh!" she shouted getting up after remembering she had just made cupcakes and she knew Juice would want to try one.

"Where are you going?" He asked propping himself up on his elbows. "I just got here and you're leaving me?!"

Kenzie heard the joking tone in his voice and stopped at the door to smile at him. "I made more cupcakes."

He smiled to himself as she disappeared inside the house. His mind thought of everyone's reaction when he walked in with a box of cupcakes.

_"What the...hell is that?" Jax asked as he put the box down. _

_"Cupcakes," Juice smiled at everyone. "All different kinds."_

_You didn't have to tell them twice. "Tig these are for you," Juice stated handing Tig his box. _

_"Kenzie made these didn't she?" He asked eyeing the box. She was the only one he knew that would call him 'Mr. Trager."_

_"Yeah, I took her phone back to her and apparently she bakes when she's angry," Juice said shrugging his shoulders. _

_"Well, I don't know who this girl is but I think we should make her mad more often if it means we get cupcakes," Jax laughed disappearing to the back rooms. _

_Tig got up after taking a huge bite of one of his cupcakes. "Marry her," he joked passing __Juice and holding the rest of his cupcakes in the air. "I'm hiding these."_

Juice laughed silently to himself thinking about the whole thing.

"Here you go!" Kenzie's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Black bottom."

"What?" Juice wanted to laugh. "Wait there's no frosting."

"Exactly, they're black bottom! Just...just eat it,"

* * *

They were heading in the house for something to drink after a few hours of talking in the backyard when something caught Juice's eye.

"You have a pinball machine back here?!" He asked.

Kenzie wanted to laugh at how excited he sounded. "I do!"

"Why did you not tell me this?" He almost yelled in excitement as he made his way to the game.

"I honestly didn't think you would get this excited about it," she laughed. Truth was she hadn't brought herself to actually play with the thing since her sister died. Her sister was the one she could always talk to. It was fun and easy talking to her about anything and everything. Her sister made her feel like there wasn't a care in the world and she had a hard time playing it without her there. "My sister Caroline gave it to me," she continued with a small smile.

"We are going to play this sometime," he said looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Definitely," She laughed leading him to the kitchen and handing him a drink before opening the cabinet to get a glass for herself.

"So, cupcakes again...bad day?" Juice asked taking a drink.

"Kind of," she looked at the ground.

"You're cupcakes were a hit with everyone though," he tried to change the subject.

"I'm glad they liked them," she smiled. That's what he was trying to get her to do. He loved when she smiled, especially if he was the cause of it.

"Why do you have all this tea and no coffee?" Juice asked looking through the cabinet Kenzie was also going through.

"I'm not a fan of coffee, I like tea though so it's almost like a substitute...and hot chocolate, I love hot chocolate," she laughed at the look he gave her. "I guess I'll have to get some coffee for when you're here then."

"Beer's fine," he smiled widely making her laugh again.

They talked in the kitchen for what seemed like ever. Kenzie realized how easy Juice was to talk to. It seemed like everything that was on her mind from earlier in the day had disappeared as soon as Juice came over. Talking to Juice was almost like talking to Caroline and she didn't know if she should take comfort in that or be terrified about it.

* * *

Kenzie sat in the lounge at work the next night. She had gotten news earlier in the day that Mrs. Dawson was getting weaker. They were doing everything that they could for her but it would only help for so long.

She wrote in her new journal everything that she had thought and felt since the night before instead of going home. She was thinking over everything in her head as she was writing it. There were some things that even she had a hard time explaining in words.

She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket. _'tournament tonight?' _She smiled to herself. She had never hung out with Juice two nights in a row but with everything that was going on, she could definitely use it. _'sounds like fun! See you soon.' _ she answered before gathering her things and making her way down the hallway.

"Hey Ta…" she started before her eye caught the blood that stained her white coat. "Tara! Oh my God are you okay?!" Her pace picked up a few steps until she made it in front of Tara.

Tara looked down and almost laughed. "Oh, that? Yeah, I'm fine it's not mine. I should go change," she smiled.

"Alright well...I'm going home, see you later," she smiled back before walking around Tara and heading to her car.

* * *

"I don't think it will fit through the door," Juice said, his eyes shifting from the pinball machine to the door.

"It will! How do you think I got it in here in the first place?" Kenzie laughed.

"How _did _you get it in here, Kenz?" Juice asked seriously.

"Caroline helped me," she said with a shrug. "If we can't get it out we can just play in this limited space…"

"Or we can call your sister for help," Juice joked.

"I wish…" Kenzie trailed off trying to hold herself together while Juice was there. "Come on we can do this."

They got the pinball machine to the living room more easily than they thought. "Ready to lose?" Kenzie smirked.

"What? What did you just say? Of course I'm ready to win," he smirked back.

"You're funny," she laughed motioning for him to go first.

A few games in Juice sat watching Kenzie take her turn. She was so focused she didn't even notice him watching her. Juice smiled at the way she was only focused on the game and nothing else.

"Ha!" Kenzie's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "I win!"

"I think you're cheating," Juice laughed getting up from where he was sitting.

"I am not! Here I'll even play your turn to prove it," she joked.

"No!" Juice grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back really thinking she was going to take his turn.

Kenzie couldn't stop laughing even after her feet hit the ground again. Juice couldn't help but smile. He loved how easy it was to joke with her, to laugh with her, to be with her. "Did you really think I was going to deprive you of your turn?" She laughed.

"Wait, wasn't that the last round anyways? And wait...I won!" he realized looking over the scores.

"Yep, I was wondering when you would catch on," she smiled.

"Well, I should go anyways, It's getting late," he smiled. "You need your sleep."

"True," she laughed walking him to the door.

Juice didn't understand why he had to do it but he felt the need to. He leaned down and wrapped her in a tight hug. Kenzie smiled as she gripped onto him tighter. Neither of them moved for a few minutes just enjoying the feeling of each other. When Juice finally did pull away he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek before smiling again "Goodnight, Kenz," he whispered before he left.

She knew the way guys like Juice were with girls. It scared her to think that he was just waiting for what he wanted and once he got it their friendship would dissolve and if there was anything in the world that she wanted, it was to keep Juice as at least a friend.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! :) Next chapter will not only be better but there will also be more of Juice's thoughts and life!


	3. Loss of Control

Another chapter for you guys! :) Thanks so much to CupKatyCakes and Shauc001 for the reviews! I will definitely work it in! Also! I'm adding a little something new! Before the story resumes, at the start of each chapter, there will be part of an entry from Kenzie's diary. Sometimes it may be mentioned in the previous chapter or sometimes it will give a hint about where the storyline is going or sometimes it will just be a fun little way to look into Kenzie's mind! Hope you guys like it! Another little thing I'm adding is each chapter will now be named after a song. The actual songs have nothing to do with the story, but the titles will describe the chapter in ways!

* * *

**Until We Bleed**

Chapter 3: Loss of Control

Follows Season 1 Episodes 2 & 3 (Seeds & Fun Town)

* * *

_"I feel like I'm losing control of everything. Mrs. Dawson, despite what she says isn't doing so well. I don't even want to think the worst. On the bright side, the baby at work seems to be doing better and Juice has been around more. He really is a great friend. I hate to even write this, but it feels like he's slowly filling the void that Caroline left. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing, I don't think I'll ever know if I want to void filled or not."_

* * *

Kenzie walked through the hospital dragging her feet as she went. Tara had pulled some strings and somehow gotten Kenzie to work the same unit as her. Working closer to Tara made working a little more fun than working in a unit she knew no one in.

"Good morning Mrs. Dawson," Kenzie smiled walking into the room. Mrs. Dawson wasn't her patient for her shift, but she felt like she needed to visit her anyway.

"My favorite nurse," Mrs. Dawson beamed as she seen Kenzie's face.

"How are you feeling?" Kenzie was scared to hear the answer, it made her sad to think that Mrs. Dawson could be in any pain.

"As well as expected," the older woman smiled up at her.

"I hope you feel better Mrs. Dawson, I'll come see you later," she smiled before making her way out the door. Mrs. Dawson was the patient who asked to many questions, made to many ridiculous requests and could talk about nonsense until you wanted to shove gum in your ears. Kenzie, however, found her company quite nice.

* * *

"Hey Tara, baby looks stronger," Kenzie smiled staring into the room.

"Yeah, he's getting there," Tara stared into the room with a weird look on her face.

"Is there something bothering you Tar?" she asked tilting her head.

"Actually no," she snapped to attention. "Everything's fine."

Kenzie nodded her head. She was glad that Tara was fine even though she seemed like she had something on her mind. "I have to take vitals," Kenzie said fixing her scrubs. "Do I need to take the baby's?"

"Nah," Tara shook her head. "I just did, it should be fine."

Kenzie gave her a warm smile before heading to her next patient. She was staring at the chart in her hands while walking into the next room. She didn't realize there was someone else already in the room until she looked up from her chart to see piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

"Oh my...God, I am so sorry! I can come back," she said turning to leave.

"It's okay," the man smiled, motioning for her to continue her work. She returned the smile but not as wide. The one thing she noticed was what the guy was wearing. The cut with the Sons of Anarchy patched on it. She had a quick thought about bringing up Juice and the friendship they share. As quick as the thought entered her head, it flew right back out. She didn't want to get involved with all of this, if Juice wanted to mention her he would. It wasn't her place to push herself into these peoples lives...she wasn't even sure she would ever want to be there anyways. Her friendship with Juice was one thing. She felt comfortable around him, like she could tell him anything and not be judged. Though the Sons still made her uneasy, if it came down to it she would definitely endure anything she had to to keep Juice as a friend.

"I'm just going to take down some vitals and I'll be out of your way," Kenzie smiled. "The baby your son?" She knew she shouldn't have asked but before she could even think the words just spilled out of her mouth.

"Yeah," the blonde beamed.

Kenzie relaxed a little, thankful that he didn't bite her head off for invading his privacy. "He's absolutely beautiful." She had grown fond of the little baby, always checked in on him whenever she could.

"Yeah he is," the man smiled at her. "I should get going."

"I'm leaving anyway," Kenzie stated as she closed her chart and headed towards the door. The man held the door open and motioned for her to leave. "Thank you," she smiled slightly walking out the door. To her surprise the man followed her.

"You think she'd like flowers?" He asked seriously.

Kenzie smiled at the thought of Wendy possibly waking up to flowers left in her room. "To be honest...I really think she would. It'd be nice for her to have some kind of comfort there when she needs it." The man looked at the door the two had just exited. "If you need anything umm...I'm Mackenzie, feel free to come get me. If Doctor Knowles isn't around that is, she's obviously the better choice to talk to," she laughed.

He laughed with her. "Jax, and thank you."

She smiled as she walked away. She felt so bad for them all, she wanted to do whatever she could to help them.

* * *

Juice was sitting outside taking in the cool night air. He wanted to call Kenzie but he knew it was late and she was probably sleeping. He looked over her name shining brightly from his phone for a few minutes before deciding to hit call.

When Kenzie's phone rang she wasn't asleep, she was writing like a mad woman in her little brown journal. She looked at her phone and smiled to herself.

"Hey," Kenzie answered her phone softly.

Juice felt warm inside hearing her voice. He hand't heard from her all day and he oddly missed her. He'd never missed anyone the way he missed Kenzie.

"How was your day?" He asked her just as softly.

"Good, no cupcakes." Her words made him laugh until the line went silent for a second. He battled with himself inside his head for that silence whether or not to invite her to Fun Town. Would she think it was a date? Would she want it to be a date? Did _he_ want it to be a date.

"Umm...we're all going to Fun Town tomorrow...do you want to maybe come with?"

She was honestly shocked. Who was the 'all' he was talking about? She thought for awhile about turning down the invitation, but she was off the next day anyways.

"Sure...it sounds like fun," she finally let out. "I'll meet you there just...let me know what time."

"I will, I'll text you tomorrow as soon as I know."

She could almost hear the smile on his face. The smile that made her feel like hot water was running through her veins and made her want to smile herself at the same time. "Sounds good," she laughed.

"Goodnight Kenz," he muttered wishing he could come up with another subject to talk about so they wouldn't have to hang up.

"Night, I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled before slowly hanging up her phone. She looked at her little book and wrote two more sentences before closing it for the night.

* * *

"Hey!" Juice said almost running to Kenzie and attacking her in a hug.

"It's good to see you!" Kenzie smiled while still in the hug.

"Come on you've got to see this," Juice yelled pulling Kenzie by the hand straight into the heart of Fun Town.

"Funnel cakes?" Kenzie asked when they finally stopped.

"They're so good, we're getting one...or two. Just a warning," Juice smiled.

This is what Kenzie absolutely loved. That they could act like five year olds and it was completely okay.

"We are getting powdered sugar everywhere," she laughed looking over everything. They were already on their second funnel cake and they might have gotten a little out of hand with the powdered sugar.

"Here let me help you clean that up," Juice smirked before leaning over and licking the little powdered sugar she had along her jawline.

Weirdly enough she liked the feeling and couldn't help but smile. She had never seen his smile bigger than right before they started laughing like crazy. He watched her reaction very closely and his stomach almost did a flip as she smiled up at him. His instinct was to just kiss her, go for it, and he probably would have if his phone didn't ring.

"One minute," he said answering his phone. She tried her best to focus on something else so she wouldn't listen to what he was saying.

"I'm so sorry, I got to go," Juice sighed. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to.

"Oh, okay, at least you got your funnel cake," Kenzie laughed.

"I'll call you later, alright?" he looked hopeful.

"Okay maybe we can do something tomorrow or something," Kenzie added.

Juice nodded before kissing her cheek. "Behave," he joked.

"What? That's no fun," she joked back laughing.

She waved a little as they parted ways. She walked around seeing if anything else caught her eye before she went home. She noticed one of the two people that she had seen Tara talking to when she pretty much pushed her into Wendy's room. She smiled slightly as she passed. The woman was stunning. Every little thing about her gave off strength, confidence and power. She kept making her way through the fair when she happened to pass Tig walking with Jax and another guy she didn't know. Both Tig and Jax gave her a small smile and a nod as they passed. She returned the gesture but didn't stop moving. After looking around one last time, she realized there was nothing left for her there anymore.

* * *

"Whoa!" Kenzie almost yelled when she turned the corner avoiding a collision with Tara. "Sorry, Tar I didn't...are you alright?" she questioned noticing Tara's almost frightened look.

"Yeah, just a...busy day," Tara shrugged.

"Okay, umm…yeah...I have to do rounds," she forced a smile. She knew something was bothering Tara but she wasn't about to force her to tell her what it was.

"Hey Kenz, do you think you can work a double tonight? A nurse has been asking for a shift switch and.."

"Yeah, I could use the hours," Kenzie cut her off before she could finish. Tara knew the phone call she had just gotten had to stay a secret. She didn't want to burden Kenzie with anything she didn't need to, she didn't want to put something like that on her friend. Tara smiled before walking off. Kenzie watched her as she left. She was really starting to worry about her.

* * *

"What are they?" Juice asked as Tig handed him a small bag.

"They're vitamins, vitamins," Tig said as he walked away hastily. Juice sat and looked at the bag. He looked them over for a second before putting one in his mouth. He figured vitamins couldn't do any harm, might actually help him. He was also hoping that they would give him energy or something since he had told Kenzie they would do something. He didn't realize how tired he actually was until he thought about it after taking the vitamin.

* * *

Kenzie walked through the hospital. She was extremely tired from working a double shift but she had to make time to see Mrs. Dawson. As she passed the baby's, who she now knew was named Abel, room she seen the woman from Fun Town reading a book to the tiny little human. She smiled to herself, she knew Abel was loved.

Mrs. Dawson was asleep when she got to her room. Kenzie smiled knowing that in that moment Mrs. Dawson was peaceful. She grabbed a sheet of paper from the nurses station and jotted a quick note about how she started a journal and how she would be back the next day before leaving it on the table and heading back out. She chatted with a few nurses and doctors she had been working away from recently until she noticed the time and decided it was time to leave.

She passed Abel's room again on her way out but to her surprise she did not find the woman who was there before. Instead she found Jax and Wendy. She quickly walked past before she drew any attention to herself and headed directly out the door.

She opened her phone and sighed when she didn't have anything. She thought it over for a second before pressing send and calling Juice. She heard it ring and ring before deciding to hang up. The way she thought about it she had two options, going home and staying in or going out alone.

* * *

Juice was being shaken awake and not in a comforting way. He slowly woke up and took what turned out to be a pacifier out of his mouth. "Oh….shit," he muttered realizing the state he was actually in.

"Mhmm, go on get out of here, before I slap indecent exposure on you," Hale warned.

Juice got up before turning to Hale. "Sorry, chief I'm not sure….I got to go umm...I'm late for my 8 o'clock feeding," he joked. He still wasn't entirely sure what was going on, he just knew he wanted out of the awkward situation. He thought for a second before ripping the sign that was stapled to his chest off in a jerking motion before walking away. Other than trying to figure out what had happened, he only had one thing on his mind. He didn't call Kenzie the night before.

He was trying to come up with reasons to tell her why he didn't call in his head when he ran into someone turning the corner of a building.

"Ohh...man. No...way!" Kenzie said through laughter. Juice couldn't help but laugh because she was laughing. "Hey, Pampers," She joked still laughing.

"That's just mean," Juice joked back smiling widely.

"I'm not even going to ask, I don't want to…..oh my God!" Kenzie almost screamed noticing the blood on Juice's chest. "Are you alright?" she asked slightly touching the wounds.

"Oh yeah, that's nothing it's...something was stapled to me," he explained with a smile.

"Yeah, I definitely don't want to know," she laughed.

"Where are you heading?" Juice asked her seriously.

"Down there a bit," she gestured with her elbow.

"I'll walk you then," Juice smirked. "Unless you don't want to be seen with me?" He motioned to himself.

"Of course I do, even if you are dressed like a giant baby, it doesn't matter," she smiled widely. It was true, she didn't care what he was wearing and she didn't care what people thought. She only cared that he was there and they were together. He could be dyed purple and she would still walk the streets with him.

He stared at the smile on her face. He loved that smile, he loved that he was the reason for that smile. He was only staring for a few seconds before he lost what little self control he had left and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

It felt like fire was taking over Kenzie's entire body as she kissed back. She was the first one to pull away realizing that not only were they in public, but also the state of Juice.

"Come on then," he smiled putting an arm around her shoulders and guiding her towards the direction she gestured. "Are you free later tonight?" he started asking.

"Yep," she smiled up at him as she snaked her arm around his waist.

All the fears of before came rushing back to Kenzie, she wasn't sure what had just happened or where she stood with it all but she knew she still had that fear of losing Juice's friendship.

Juice on the other hand, had racing thoughts in his head. He couldn't tell if the feelings he had for her were on a 'one night at a time' basis or something deeper. He wasn't sure how she felt about everything, he wasn't even sure how he felt about everything but he was sure of one thing, he liked the way her lips felt on his.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! sorry it's a bit choppy...hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. The Way You Make Me Feel

Sorry this chapter took so long! Remember if there's something you don't like about the story or want to see more of please tell me! I am always open to criticism so I can make this story better for you all!

* * *

**Until We Bleed**

Chapter 4: The Way You Make Me Feel

Follows Season 1 Episodes 4, 5 & 6 (Patch Over, Giving Back, and AK-51)

* * *

_"Juice just called and it's almost four in the morning. I never knew how comforting hearing someones voice could really be."_

* * *

"What do you think?" Kenzie began. "Another movie orrrr?"

"I think you should really get some sleep, you have to be up early."

"I know…so another movie?" She smiled.

"What did I just say?" he joked picking her up bridal style and taking her to her room.

"What are you doing?" she said laughing and holding onto his neck in fear of falling.

"You have to be up early," he smiled finally putting her down on the bed and sitting next to her. "Whoa," he said sounding almost stunned. He slightly pulled up her shirt exposing the small tattoo on the front of her hip. He ran his thumb over it gently.

"It's for my sister, she used to love stars," she sadly smiled.

"Used to?" he looked up at her.

"Yeah, she died last year." It was silent for a few seconds before Kenzie felt the need to break the silence. "Why did you seem shocked that I had a tattoo?"

"Not shocked just...it's sexy," he laughed running his thumb over it again. She laughed and pulled herself so she was sitting up.

"Tell me about it," she said running her hand over one of his many tattoos.

He smiled widely before something caught his eye. "What book are you reading?" He grabbed the book off the bed side table and Kenzie felt her heart drop. She grabbed it out of his hands before he could open it.

"I'm not reading it, I'm writing it. It's my journal," she smiled up at him. "Mrs. Dawson gave me the idea."

"She's the one who asks a ton of questions right?" He questioned.

"Right," she smiled widely. She was surprised he remembered who Mrs. Dawson even was, she had only mentioned her to him once.

"Am I in it?" He smirked reaching for the book.

"Maybe, maybe not," she laughed pulling it away from him and giving him a quick kiss.

"Why did you get brown? I thought you didn't like brown?" he asked seriously.

"I wanted purple, but I couldn't find it. And I didn't want to get black because Mrs. Dawson's is black, all that left was brown...they were out of blue."

He nodded a little before looking at his phone. "Shit, I should have been gone ten minutes ago, I'll see you tomorrow?" He looked at her hopeful. She nodded before walking him to the door.

"Good night," she reached up and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and turned to walk away. He stopped himself after a few steps. He turned back to Kenzie and kissed her lips slowly and passionately. "Goodnight," he smirked before fully walking away. He knew he would have regretted it if he didn't give her a proper goodnight.

* * *

"Hey!" Kenzie said picking up her phone quickly. Juice was hoping she would answer. She was at work and he knew her schedule sometimes got crazy on her shift.

"Things slow at the hospital today?" he smiled to himself.

"I'm on a break actually, you just have perfect timing," she laughed.

He couldn't believe how true that statement was, from the very moment he met her. "I have to go out of town for a little so tonight will probably have to be on hold." he explained taking a breath. He would take any reaction besides anger, he didn't think he would be able to handle her being mad at him.

"Okay, do what you need to do, I'll be here when you get back," she smiled. She knew Juice had other commitments and she was in no position to get in the way of that.

"Tournament when I get back?"

"Definitely, have a safe trip, Juice," she said slowly. She would never show it, but she did worry about him. Sometimes probably too much. She knew he could hold his own, but she still worried.

"I will, I'll call you when I get back," he said softly.

"Can't wait," she smiled slightly.

"Me either baby, me either," he smiled to himself. "Bye."

"Bye," she hung up her phone and set it on the table she was sitting at. That was the first time he had called her anything endearing, and she liked it.

She checked the time and decided she didn't have time to visit Mrs. Dawson before she had to go back to work. She felt bad not going to visit her as often as she used to but things were a little more crazy than they had been before. She thought to herself for a little, tomorrow she would go. After work she could spend most of the afternoon with Mrs. Dawson and she loved the idea of that.

* * *

Juice hit the call button and waited for her voice.

"Hey babe," she answered brightly. "What's up?"

He loved hearing that out of her. He couldn't control the smile on his face as she said it. "Umm...dog bites, they heal right?"

"I don't even want to know why you're asking me this but yes, they heal," she laughed. "As long as nothing like rabies or anything like that is involved, it'll be fine."

"I'm such an idiot," he muttered after a few seconds of silence staring at Tig in the passenger seat as he drove.

"No, Juice, you're not. You're extremely smart and talented, don't cut yourself down," she comforted. She hated that he felt that way, he never gave himself enough credit.

"Thanks baby, get some sleep it's late," he smiled. She had just turned his entire mood around. He wasn't sure how she was able to do it, but she did and just with her words.

"I will, be careful and I'll see you soon," she half smiled.

"Can't wait," he laughed into the phone before slowly hanging up. He knew what patch over parties meant but with the way things were going with Kenzie, he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to give that up for a little fun with someone else if given the chance. He knew that whatever fun they had waiting at that party, he would have even more fun with Kenzie. He just couldn't wait to get back.

* * *

"Tara!" Kenzie called waving a sheet of paper towards her friend. "I'm officially working this unit again for another week," she said smiling. She had grown to really like not only the area she was working in, but getting to work closer with Tara as well. She noticed the way Tara was staring into Abel's room. "You alright?" she finally asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"What? Oh yeah, that's great Kenz," she forced a smile.

"Okay well, I'm going to head home," she laughed glancing at the window to Abel's room. The same woman from Fun Town was in the room. She couldn't help but wonder if that was why Tara was acting funny. "She's here a lot," she finally voiced.

"Almost all day today," Tara sounded on edge once again.

"What's going on Tara?" She didn't know if she was over stepping her boundaries but working so close with Tara and not knowing why she was so wrapped up in that little baby and the people who came to visit was making her uneasy.

"Yeah, alright," Tara started. "Come on, let's grab some lunch."

Kenzie was hopeful that she was finally going to get at least some answers that she thought would make her work life easier.

* * *

Kenzie stopped at the nurses station waiting for someone to come. She thought over her talk with Tara. It definitely made things clearer to her. She also, felt a little better knowing that Tara knew about her friendship with Juice.

"I'm just going to visit Mrs. Dawson for a few minutes, is that okay?" Kenzie smiled at the young nurse who finally showed up in front of her. She knew this nurse and had worked with her quite a bit when they worked the same unit.

"Oh...Kenz, I don't...oh man…" the young girl started slowly.

"Allison, what's going on?" Kenzie finally snapped. This situation wasn't sitting right with her.

Allison looked up at Kenzie's eyes wide with anticipation. She didn't want to be the one to tell her what she was about to, but she at least owed it to her. "Mrs. Dawson passed away this morning," she started before taking a deep breath. "This is for you." Allison handed her a small envelope with her name written on it in Mrs. Dawson's handwriting. "I'm sorry, I know you really liked her." Allison smiled one last time before Kenzie nodded and walked away. She didn't want to cry, especially not in front of people.

* * *

Kenzie woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She hand't even realized she had fallen asleep, she was too focused on trying to let out all her feelings into her little brown book. Mrs. Dawson's letter still sat on her end table, she just couldn't bring herself to open it yet.

"Hey," she said trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

"Hey you," Juices voice came. Just the comfort she needed. "I'm just checking in."

She smiled. "Boring here as usual," she laughed. "Thinking about going to this Taste of Charming thing," she explained rolling the pen in her hand.

"Really?" he asked almost laughing.

"Yeah I was thinking I'd bake cupcakes you know...give back a little right? Plus I have the whole day off so…" she laughed.

"You're an angel, baby," she could almost hear his smile over the phone. The only thing she wanted was him back, she wasn't sure why but she felt that him just being there would help things so much.

* * *

Kenzie walked down the hall stopping outside of Abel's room. She smiled into the room for a few seconds before Jax realized she was there. He opened his hand towards her in a wave before getting up to meet her outside. She had talked to Jax a little whenever she caught him visiting Abel after their first meeting in Wendy's room. "He's so adorable," she started not taking her eyes off of the baby. "Just wanted to see how the little guy was doing. Do you need anything?" she finally asked realizing that Jax had joined her outside.

He shook his head. "I think I'm boring the kid," he laughed holding up a book. He knew she adored Abel and he was thankful for everything that she was doing, not just for Abel but for himself and the others around him as well. He had gotten to know her a little more since they first met and if Tara thought highly of her, she was worth giving a chance.

She laughed looking at the book a little more closely. "I'm sure he absolutely loves it," she reassured smiling.

She had debated a few times with herself whether or not to explain to Jax why she felt so fond of Abel but she just unsure of how he would take it. She didn't know why he didn't find it odd that she really cared for Abel but she figured she would share when the time's right. "You want some coffee or something? I'm on break I can grab it for you," she smiled.

"Nah, I'm fine," he returned the smile. She nodded before taking one more glance at Abel.

"After my break I'll be around if you need me."

"Thanks Mac," Jax said placing a hand on her shoulder giving it a slight squeeze.

"Anytime," she laughed before walking away. Mac was a nickname she had never had before but she didn't mind it at all.

He was always nice to her and she couldn't help but think it was because he knew about her friendship with Tara but she was starting to think that she had really misjudged the Sons of Anarchy. If the rest were like Juice, Jax and Tig, she would definitely be okay with having them in her life.

* * *

"Hey Mac, I did not know you were coming!" Jax said as Kenzie got out of her car. "I'm not sure I'm staying, I actually made cupcakes to help out but I don't know who to give them to or...if they're even needed," she laughed looking at him hopeful.

"Here let me help you," he said taking a few of the boxes she was trying to carry. "Follow me."

Kenzie was grateful he was helping. She hand't realized how awkward it would be once she got there but as long as he knew where to go and what to do she felt a little better.

"Hey," Jax smiled as they both approached a booth. Kenzie immediately recognized the woman from Abel's room and Fun Town. "This is Mac, she's one of Abel's nurses. Mac, this is Gemma."

"Hi," Kenzie said smally.

Gemma looked her up and down before slightly nodding.

"She baked a ton of cupcakes for today so, I hope we can use them," Jax said laying down the boxes that were in his hand before helping Kenzie with hers.

"Of course we can, thank you," Gemma said towards Kenzie. She felt the coldness in the woman's words and smiled to show her it didn't bother her.

"Anything I can do to help," she smiled wider.

"Hey Kenzie, great to see you," Tig said throwing an arm over her shoulders. "Those cupcakes were great, thanks."

"Well I brought a ton today so I'm glad you liked them," she laughed.

"Ah you're an angel," he almost yelled reaching for the stack of boxes. She laughed at the words that she had heard from Juice the night before.

Kenzie noticed the looks she and the guys were receiving from Gemma. She tried not to let it bother her, or at least not to show that it bothered her.

"So good," Tig muttered passing Kenzie with a mouthful of cupcake.

"I need to do something, hope you stick around Mac," Jax said turning to head for the entrance again.

She instantly felt awkward without someone she knew by her side.

"I don't know who you are or what exactly is going on, but I don't trust you," Gemma started slowly. Kenzie knew exactly who this woman was. She had heard a lot about her from Tara and looking at it from Gemma's point of view, she didn't blame the way she felt at all.

"I don't blame you," Kenzie said trying to keep her eyes up and directed towards Gemma.

"Excuse me?" Gemma didn't sound mean, more confused. Kenzie couldn't help but feel that she had made a wrong move. She thought her first instinct of walking away without saying anything would have probably been the better move.

"I don't blame you for not trusting me. You need to protect your family, I get that. If the roles were reversed I wouldn't trust you either. I actually find that quality highly admirable," Kenzie said forcing a slight smile before walking away.

Gemma watched the young girl walk away. She didn't know whether to be enraged by what she had said or not. She felt she had to watch this girl closely. She had seen her around the hospital and she knew she was friends with Tara and she couldn't find it in her to trust either of them.

* * *

Kenzie stood watching the children play. She loved how happy each and every one of them looked and how free and at peace they all seemed.

She finally grabbed a cupcake before finding a table and sitting down. She wasn't ready to go home, she had the whole day off and thought it might be a good idea to take advantage of being at the Taste of Charming on her day off. She had just sat down when a woman sat at the same table with her. She smiled at the woman and tried to turn her attention to something else so she wouldn't make things awkward.

"That's a pretty cupcake," a little girl said to Kenzie eyeing the cupcake in her hands.

"Thank you, I can get another one if you want this one?" Kenzie offered out the cupcake.

The little girl looked at her mom before nodding before grabbing the cupcake and walking away.

"Thank you," the woman smiled towards her.

"Not a problem," she smiled back. "The more people that eat them the better."

The woman nodded with a smile before looking serious. "You're Jax's friend right?...I seen you talking to him earlier," she added not wanting to sound creepy.

"Not really friend, I'm just Abel's nurse," Kenzie laughed."I'm Mackenzie," she offered her hand out for the woman to shake.

"I'm Donna, Opie's wife," she smiled shaking her hand.

"I haven't met Opie, but I'm sure he's wonderful," she laughed before she caught something out of the corner of her eye. "umm...I should really go do something but it was really great meeting you, hopefully I'll see you around later," she smiled while getting up.

"It was great meeting you too," Donna nodded as Kenzie walked away.

"Tara!" she yelled catching up with her friend. "I didn't know you were coming!" she said happily.

"I...didn't know if I was going to but...it was a mistake me coming," Tara said softly.

"Are you leaving?" Kenzie asked confused.

"Yeah, I think it's best," Tara nodded. She looked uneasy, something wasn't right.

"Call me if you need anything," Kenzie smiled as Tara disappeared in the crowd. She figured the best thing to do was to offer her support without prying into Tara's life.

She made her way back to the booth where the cupcakes were to grab another one.

"You tell Clay I'm pissed off, it's bad enough his sorry ass isn't here and now he's taking all my manpower," she heard Gemma say talking to Jax. She focused on something else so she wouldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Take it easy Mac, see you around," Jax patted her shoulder before walking away.

Kenzie noticed the look she was getting from Gemma, she decided to be nice anyway.

"I heard they're leaving and I...I know you hate me but, I can help if you need it. I mean, I know I'm not as great as them but...if you need the help," Kenzie offered. Gemma didn't say a word. She nodded accepting her assistance and turned to keep busy. Kenzie knew she was in for a long night.

* * *

Kenzie was woken up by her phone ringing yet again. She tiredly looked at her journal that was open on top of her and Mrs. Dawson's letter that sat next to her. Everything came flooding back to her, the horrible night the night before, Mrs. Dawson, all the emotions she had managed to hide before.

"Hey," she said answering the phone.

"Hey baby, I'm back," Juice said on the other end. She smiled at hearing his voice.

"Can you come over? Door's open," she said slowly and hopeful.

"On my way," she heard him answer before the line went dead. She knew she didn't have to wait long before the door opened.

She didn't know what else to do besides grab onto him in the tightest hug she had probably ever given. Him just being there helped things so much. She didn't know how he managed to make everything better without even trying.

"You alright?" he asked pulling away slightly.

"Yeah, I just missed you," He smiled in the hug but didn't make a move to let go. For minutes he just held her and even though she was sad, she was starting to feel like everything was beginning to make sense. Mrs. Dawson was in pain and at least now she was at peace.

"I missed you too," Juice smiled staring her in the eyes. She could tell something was bothering him.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried.

He nodded. "Just a bad day, I'm such an idiot," he said as he continued looking into her eyes.

She stared back before letting her eyes graze over him a few times. Every thought that was in her head before had now shifted to him. "No, you're not sweetie," she said rubbing the back of his head.

Before she knew it his lips were on hers. She instantly kissed back as he swiped his tongue hungrily across her bottom lip. She pulled off his shirt before his lips made their way to her neck and slowly up her jaw trailing kisses the whole way. She still had all the fears embedded in her head but at that moment she didn't care. She wanted him, she needed him. She was starting to fear she was getting in too deep but in that moment, she didn't care if this was as far as their relationship went.

He slowly pulled off her shirt as she smiled up at him. There it was again, that smile that he loved to cause. He knew that everything could change after this but he didn't really care. He connected his lips with hers again and as he lifted her up by the back of her thighs all he was sure of was that he wanted her...and badly.

* * *

Kenzie slowly opened her eyes from her small nap trying to put together if what she thought happened before had really happened or not. She turned her body to see Juice smiling widely at her.

"Morning beautiful," he joked. His voice came softly as he leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder.

She laughed slightly not being able to control her smile. "Good morning baby," she grinned at him running her hands over his mohawk.

"How much time do you have?" she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"A good amount," he laughed.

"Good," she smiled getting up.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her pull her clothes on.

"I'm making you cupcakes, you missed them at the Taste of Charming."

"You're baking? Did you have a bad day or something?" he joked.

"No," she started while making her way towards the bed again. "But you did. So I'm baking for you," she smiled kissing him quickly before walking out of the room.

He smiled at her as she left. He dressed himself before making his way to the kitchen. She was already hard at work on his favorite batter, music playing softly from the radio. He ran his hands along her hips pulling her towards him. "You're the best baby," he muttered laying his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast," she said leaving the batter to turn around and slide her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go grab us something to eat, you can keep baking," he instructed

"Whatever you say," she smiled at him before he kissed her lips quickly once more.

When he got back Kenzie was icing cupcake after cupcake. He watched her for a minute or two before she noticed him. He loved how hard she seemed to concentrate on making them look perfect.

"Hey, cupcake," he joked making his way to the table.

"Clever," she joked back placing the cupcake on a plate and making her way over to him. She looked at all the food he was pulling out of the bags. "Did you think you were buying food for a small country?" she laughed mocking his words to her from the day they met.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I just got a mix of things," he explained focused on the bags.

"Well, now we have food for our next tournament," Kenzie laughed placing a kiss on his cheek and going to the sink to wash off the icing that covered spots of her hands.

Juice smiled over at her. He stepped behind her and kissed her neck while wrapping his hands around her middle.

"Mmm...you shouldn't do that," Kenzie mumbled towards him. "We'll never eat." She felt Juice smirk against her skin, continuing his handiwork. "Although," she started, pushing Juice away from her slowly. "I have to take a shower," she smiled passing him and opening her hand behind her.

Juice smirked towards her before taking her hand and wrapping it around front of her. "What about our food?" he questioned.

"I've got a microwave," she laughed continuing to pull him towards the bathroom.

"Good," he kissed her cheek.

If Juice decided this was all he wanted from whatever relationship they had she was going to make the best of it.

* * *

Kenzie stepped out of her car looking up at the Teller Morrow Automotive sign.

"Hey," Juice said smiling as he saw Kenzie walking towards him. He placed a light hand on her back.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have come here but you left this at my place and I didn't know another way of getting in touch with you," Kenzie started quickly holding up his cell phone.

"It's okay, it's okay, thank you so much," he smiled slowly taking his hand off her back realizing where they were.

"Mac?" Jax's voice came from behind them.

"You two know each other?" Juice asked confused, a small wave of jealousy flooding him.

"Mac is one of Abel's nurses...how do you know each other?" Jax looked between the two just as confused as Juice. She had never mentioned to him that she had any sort of ties to the club.

"She's my friend," he laughed remembering Jax reaction when he brought in her cupcakes on the night they met.

Friend she was fine with, at least she still had a friend title. Things weren't going to get complicated, she wasn't going to let it. 'Friend' sounded like the best thing in the world to her at that moment.

"I didn't know that. But I gotta go do something, I'll see you guys around," he laughed walking away.

Kenzie knew what was coming once they were alone again.

"You didn't tell me you knew Jax," Juice said looking at her seriously.

"I didn't feel like it was worth mentioning, I just look after Abel sometimes it's not like we're friends or anything," Kenzie explained honestly. She wasn't trying to hide anything at all, she just didn't think it was that big of a deal.

Juice nodded slowly but didn't say anything. Kenzie knew something wasn't right, he was mad, hurt or something else, she couldn't tell. She wanted to say something to make it better but she just didn't know what. "Are you alright?" she asked seriously tilting her head. She was hoping that he knew he could talk to her if something was bothering him.

Before he could answer someones voice cut them off. "Hey, can you help me?" said a younger guy looking at Juice.

"Yeah, of course," he answered looking between the guy and Kenzie.

"I'll call you later," he smiled slightly rubbing her shoulder.

"Can't wait," she smiled back before watching him leave.

* * *

Kenzie walked down the hallway towards the nurses station. She wasn't supposed to be working that night but she switched with a fellow nurse so she could keep her mind busy. She hated that she might have made Juice mad and if she let herself think of it too much, she would eventually drive herself insane.

"Kenz, can you check on this room for me?" Allison asked handing her a file. Kenzie quickly looked at the room number and closed the file leaving it on the counter.

"Sure," she mumbled pushing herself off the same counter.

"Hey," Allison's voice stopped her. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah Al, I'm fine," she smiled finally turning around to face her before leaving fully.

She smiled at the young girl in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked sympathetically.

"Alright," the girl muttered.

"What happened?" Kenzie finally asked curiously.

"I took a skateboard to the face," she explained motioning to the bandage on her nose. The girl looked like she didn't want to talk about it. Kenzie knew the feeling and respected it enough to let it go.

She had been filled in on everything that had happened and it scared the shit out of her. If Gemma could do something like that to a girl she didn't even know, she didn't what to know what she could do to someone that she knew and didn't care for.

"Anything I can do for you or get for you or anything?" she asked smiling.

"No but thank you," the girl finally smiled a little.

"Well, my name's Mackenzie and if you need anything just hit that little button," she smiled patting the end of the bed and turning to leave.

She pulled the door closed behind her and turned to leave only to be met by another person.

"Jesus Christ!" she screamed grabbing onto her chest.

"I'm sorry," the guy said laughing.

"No, it's definitely my fault, I should be more aware of my surroundings I guess," she laughed.

"You're Juice's friend right?" he asked giving her a weird look. That's where she recognized him from. He was the same guy that interrupted their conversation when she went to give Juice his phone back.

"Umm...yep, that's me...I think, he's kind of mad at me," she nervously laughed.

"What did you do?" he asked softly before getting a shocked look and a smile from Kenzie. "I mean, if he's mad at you…"

Kenzie laughed, she didn't know why she felt like it was alright for her to talk to him like this but she needed it.

"I...didn't tell him that I kinda of knew Jax and...I think he got mad," she shrugged. She still didn't think it was a big deal. "I'm just Abel's nurse sometimes, I don't see the big deal."

"Well maybe he was jealous," he joked.

"Hah, you're funny," she half laughed. The other half of her was trying to go over the words in her head, looking for any hint of the truth in them.

"Jealousy can make you do crazy things," he motioned to the door of the room.

"I heard. Scares the shit out of me," she started. She realized the confused look she was getting. "Gemma hates me already," she explained. He nodded understanding exactly why she would be scared about the situation. "Friend of yours?" she finally asked almost laughing and motioning to the room.

"It's...complicated," he didn't know a better way to describe it.

She half smirked. She could only guess what those words had behind them. "Well, she seems comfortable now, I'm sure she'd love to see you, and if not...I'm sure I can get you like hospital cookies or something to cheer you up," she joked smiling.

He laughed and shook his head. "Thanks."

She walked past him a little before she heard his voice again. "You might want to tell Juice you kind of know me know," she heard him say as she turned around with a confused look on her face. "Don't want you getting in more trouble," he joked laughing.

"I will have to tell him ASAP then won't I?" she laughed. "I'm Mackenzie by the way." She had realized that even though she had been laughing and joking with this guy, she had never even given him her name.

"Kip...but they call me Half-sack," he smiled.

Kenzie held back a laugh. "I don't even want to know," she said letting a little of her laugh slip. "Well, Kip, thanks for talking with me," she slightly smiled before walking away.

* * *

Kenzie heard a knock at the door. It was late and there was only one person she thought it could be. She quickly got out of bed and answered the door. She smiled finding Juice behind it and slowly pulled him inside. She didn't want to fight with him, she was just glad he was there.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked seriously looking her up and down.

"Nope, I was getting ready to though," she explained honestly.

He felt horrible about the look on her face before she left earlier. He leaned down and wrapped her in a hug. He felt her sigh as he did and hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered.

"For what?" she smiled at him. He knew that meant he was forgiven for getting a little upset before. "I met Half-Sack at the hospital today, he's nice," she had told herself no more secrets. From now on she wasn't going to hide anything from him, especially if it involved him in any way.

He smiled at her kissing her cheek softly. "I should let you sleep," he whispered letting his hands rest on her ass.

"I think I need to do something first," she looked down a bit. "Will you stay?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Of course," he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. He sat down and got comfortable while she stared at the letter on the end table. She slowly picked it up and joined him on the bed.

"What's that?" he asked motioning to the letter.

"Something I really need to read," she answered honestly. She had put it off for too long and she figured now was the perfect time to read it, Juice being there was all she needed.

She sat in between his legs and leaned back against him. He loosely wrapped his arms around her. She knew that whatever was in the letter could possibly make her feel horrible but she felt like she was finally ready to handle it. She never knew how comforting a person could really be and that's exactly what Juice was to her, the comfort she needed. She turned her head and kissed Juice's arm that lay around her before taking a deep breath and finally opening the letter that she had put off for so long.

* * *

Thanks for reading! So sorry if its bad! :)


End file.
